The present invention relates to motors for particular use in laundry machines. The motors are of a type including an internal stator with radially extending stator poles and an external rotor with inwardly facing rotor poles. In motors having a 4:3 ratio of rotor poles to stator poles, for use with direct drive laundry washing machines, more than 30 stator poles has been typical.